new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
What if Dreamworks was founded in 1934?
List of changesEdit * DreamWorks would've been originally known as Wilson Cartoon Studio (1934-1937), Dora Wilson Productions (1938-1954) and then DW Film Company (1955-1979), DW Film Pictures (1955-1960), DreamWorks Pictures (1960-present), DreamWorks Studios (1980-present), and DreamWorks SKG (1997-2017); and as well as DreamWorks Animation would've been DreamWorks' nameless animation department until 1955 where it named into DW Cartoon Departament (1955-1960), DreamWorks Cartoon Studio (1960-1979), DreamWorks Animation Studios (1980-1985), DreamWorks Feature Animation (1986-1990), DreamWorks Animation (1990-present), DreamWorks Animation SKG (1997-2017) and PDI/DreamWorks (1998-2015). ** It would've be have two original founders: Dora E. Wilson and Mike O. Wilson (not real people but just made-up) until their respective retirements in 1989 and in 1994 (with 1994's Trolls, 1995's The Pebble and the Penguin and The Prince and the Pauper, 1996's All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Blazing Dragons and The Br'er Rabbit Tale and 1997's Mrs. Petty Mouse being Dora Wilson's last animated films produced) and deaths in 1996 and 2000. * DreamWorks would've have its own animated cartoon series named Dreamtoons, which would be the similar concept as cartoons from the Golden Age of Animation such as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, UPA cartoons, Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Terrytoons cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''. ** Just like Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes, Dreamtoons can have several TV incarnations, most notably The Dreamtoons Show, Joey's Mysteries and Zoo Tales. * DreamWorks would've have its action cartoon short series based on Marvel's Captain America, a similar series to Max Fleischer/Paramount's cartoon short series based on DC Comics' Superman. * Former Disney, Warner Bros. and MGM animators Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising would've be part of DreamWorks' animation veterans after DreamWorks would've acquired Harman-Ising Cartoons in 1952 and then folded into DreamWorks Animation, in around mid-1960s. Also, Harman and Ising's few cartoon series would've be produced for DreamWorks until it'd be incorporated into Dreamtoons, after Harman-Ising Cartoons folded into DreamWorks Animation. * Bill Tytla, a Disney, Paramount and Terrytoons animator would worked at DreamWorks Animation. * Well-known Spanish-Argentine animator Manuel García Ferré would be an veteran animator for DreamWorks which worked from 1944 to 2000, and his animated films would be produced by DreamWorks Animation. * Rankin/Bass co-founder Jules Bass would've became a DreamWorks veteran animator since 1987, shorty after Rankin/Bass was absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation. * Children's book author and former Disney animator Bill Peet would've be a DreamWorks Animation veteran animator, storyboard artist, writer and director after he left Disney in 1964 while he stil wrote picture storybooks. * Animator Don Lusk would've worked for DreamWorks with some few animated products. * Sam Singer, an animator who produced infamous cartoons such as Adventures of Pow Wow, The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican, Bucky and Pepito, Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse, Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt, would have his work at DreamWorks from late-1930s to mid-1940s where he would independently created his own said cartoons, until returned to DreamWorks in 1966 and died in 2001. * Before its acquisition by NBCUniversal/Comcast, DreamWorks Studios would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox (before its acquisition by The Walt Disney Company in 2019), Columbia Pictures, Universal Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Lionsgate. ** DreamWorks would've made distributing deals with movie companies to distribute its cartoons and films, such as Liberty Pictures (1934-1937), Republic Pictures (1937-1954; for cartoon shorts), MGM (1938-1948; for animated feature films), and Warner Bros. (1948-1954; for animated feature films) before DreamWorks decided to distribute their projects until mid-2000s where they stopped distribute their films and only producing them as always. *** In the 1970s, they would’ve join forces with Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer to form Cinema International Corporation (currently United International Pictures). * SpongeBob SquarePants creator Stephen Hillenburg would be worked for DreamWorks Animation after he left the show in 2004, before his return to SpongeBob for its 9th season and death in 2018. ** He would be create new IPs for DreamWorks Animation such as the television series Sailor Cat and Sailor Fish, Family of the Dead, The Pet Adventures of Lego, Animal City, Jimmy Two-Shoes and The Doggies (the latter which he would co-creating with Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel creator David Feiss). * DreamWorks would've start producing and releasing non-''Dreamtoons'' animated shorts in 1940, and animated feature films in 1942. ** Some of the real-life canceled projects that DreamWorks Animation planned would've be produced. ** Most of the films produced by DreamWorks Animation would remain in their actual release years, with a few exceptions. *** In real life, DreamWorks only make CGI films due to the box office failure of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, but in this AU version they would've still making animated films with the use of both hand-made and CGI. *** Kung-Fu Panda's two sequels would be produced as two direct-to-video films. *** Some of the sequels would've be direct-to-video. *** Some animated films of the real-life version of DreamWorks would've be part of The Dreamtoons Movie line-up: **** Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas; which in this AU version would be different compare to our real-life version; it would be G-rated (by removing some words, TBD) adding different characters, and different scenes and plot-points. **** Madagascar series; which in this AU version would including more Dreamtoons characters. **** Megamind *** Blazing Dragons, a 1996 animated series produced by Nelvana, would be originated as an animated feature film, which would been later adapted into its own TV series, with DreamWorks co-producing it. *** The main characters from the Madagascar film series would've be stars that first debuted in Dreamtoons and later appearing in some Dreamtoons television series such as All Hail King Julien and Zoo Tales, and they would've be created by Alex Lovy, Tex Avery and Michael Lah: **** Alex the Lion and Marty the Zebra would've be debuted in their own cartoon short series Alex and Marty. They would've originally created by Alex Lovy. **** Melman and Gloria would've debuted as cameo/background characters in the 1990s and later becoming into main characters in most "modern" Dreamtoons media. **** Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private would've be debuted in their own cartoon short series Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.. They would've originally created by Michael Lah. **** Manson and Phil would've also be debuted in their own cartoon short series of the same name. They would've originally created by Tex Avery and Michael Lah. **** King Julien, Maurice and Mort would've also be debuted in their own cartoon short series King Julien. They would've originally created by Tex Avery. ***** All Hail King Julien would've be debuted in 1994 and ended in 2004 which would've made it as one of the longest-running American animated television series in television history, along with Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones, FOX's The Simpsons and Family Guy, Comedy Central's South Park, PBS' Arthur and Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. *** The character Megamind would've be debuted as a comic book character in the Dreamtoons comics and later appearing in Zoo Tales in two of its episodes. *** The 2017 animated short film Bluehilda would've be a recurring segment in the 2014 version of The Dreamtoons Show. *** DreamWorks would've obtained the ownership rights to Screen Gems' cartoon libaray from Columbia Pictures in 1947, with The Fox and the Crow and Flippity and Flop would've be incorporated into the Dreamtoons series with new shorts. *** Shrek 2 would been released as a direct-to-video film and being a bit different to the real-life version, making Puss in Boots as a stand alone film instead, while Shrek Forever After, which would be the third and final film in the series, and would be titled Shrek: Happily Ever After and also released as a direct-to-video film. **** The remaining two sequels would be replaced by theatrical re-releases of the original film. **** The 2011 film Puss in Boots would’ve not only a stand alone film as already said, but also would’ve released in 2004 (replacing our real Shrek 2's thearical release). **** Also, Shrek 2 would have the ending scene from Shrek the Third, which would not exiting at all. **** Gingy the Gingerbread Man would appear in cameos in most DreamWorks Animation CGI films, as the main punching bag in his scenes. **** The Shrek short is Far Far Away Idol would've a series of shorts who feature characters from other DreamWorks Animation films. **** Arthur from Shrek the Third would be star in a stand-alone film, Hail Arthur instead. *** Don Bluth/MGM’s classics All Dogs Go to Heaven, its sequel, and The Pebble and the Penguin would’ve be co-produced and wholly owned by DreamWorks Pictures. **** The All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise would have two differences for its AU version: having two additional characters named Fee and Line, who are shown as cat versions of Jasper and Horace Baddun from Walt Disney's 101 Dalmatians, as well as have an hidden society populated by other animals besides dogs. **** For the AU version of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, it would've take place in 1940, a year after where the first film took place (rather than present day), and David, a boy from the real-life version of the film, would be replaced by Anne-Marie from the first film. ***** However, David would be debuted in the franchise's AU Valentine special as Anne-Marie's love interest. **** The All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise and The Pebble and the Penguin would've be released by DreamWorks via its home video label rather than MGM. *** The 1954 animated film Animal Farm would've be produced under a joint effort between Louis de Rochemont and DreamWorks Pictures co-distributed by Warner Bros. *** Trolls would be produced in 1994 as an tradtionally animated film instead of in 2016 as a CGI one, being one of the fewer 1990s musical animated films who came close in terms of matching the same critical and financial success like the animated films of the Disney Renaissance era. **** This AU version of Trolls would be rated G, would have different scenes, would have no crude humor (except in a fewer scenes), would be the first animated film to have pop culture-themed references and humor, as well as featuring well-known songs, TBD **** However, it can have a live-action/CGI remake in 2016. **** The character Guy Diamond would be fully clothed and sneeze out glitter for the AU version, compare to the real-life version, who is fully naked and farts out glitter, which would happen only in the live-action/CGI remake. **** The songs "Can't Stop the Feeling!" and "Move Your Feet" first orginated in 2016 and 2002 by Justin Timberlake and Junior Senior respectively, but imagine if these songs orginated in 1994 by former Beatle Paul McCartney as original songs for Trolls. *** A trio of comic relief characters named Lancy (a cat based on Azrael from The Smurfs), Rascal (a bulldog based on Muttley from Wacky Races) and Battly (a bat based on Bartok from Anastasia) appear in several DreamWorks animated films, as henchmen for the main antagonists. *** The 2003 film The Cat in the Hat would've be an animated film rather than an live-action film. **** Unlike the real-life live-action one, this version would've be more successful in this AU. **** Most of the adult gags in the film are tuned down in this version. **** In this version, Sally would still be a main character with Conrad, but without Larry Quinn. *** MouseHunt, DreamWorks' live-action film, would've be first made as an animated feature film titled Mouse in the House in 1961 and then got an live-action remake in 1997. *** Four animated holiday TV specials, 1964's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, 1969's Frosty the Snowman, 1970's Santa Claus is Coming to Town and 1971's Here Comes Peter Cottontail, all produced by Rankin-Bass, would've be theatrical feature films and co-produced and released by DreamWorks, and even adding more scenes to make them as hour long films. Later, along with other Rankin/Bass pre-1974 works, got sold to GE in 1974, Broadway Video in 1988, Classic Media in 2001 and in 2012 where DreamWorks acquired the Rankin/Bass pre-1974 works, including re-acquiring the four films, to its DreamWorks Classics library. **** In Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, the song "Fame and Fortune" and the ending scene where Rudolph and Santa takes the Misfit toys from the Misfit Island, which were shown in its 1965 airing, would be used in this AU version of the film. **** The song "King of the Cats" from Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale would've be debuted in Frosty the Snowman, and would've later be used for one of the Tom and Jerry films under persmission. *** Three live-action films, Paulie, A Series of Unfortunate Events and Hotel for Dogs would've be produced as animated films instead. *** Bee Movie would've be produced as a live-action/animated hybid film. *** DreamWorks would’ve partnered with Aardman Animation from 1990-2006. **** Aardman’s 1993-2004 short films would’ve released by DreamWorks in USA. **** The films and shorts co-produced with Aardman Animations would've be fully owned by Aardman (except Chicken Run and Flushed Away, which are co-owned by both DreamWorks and Aardman) *** Since our reality's Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron had animals not talking (even though Spirit does the narration), the AU version of the film would've have animals talk. *** Harvey Street Kids, a 2018 animated series would've be first debuted as a 2015 hand-drawn animated feature film. *** Tom and Jerry: The Movie would've be distributed by DreamWorks Studios in worldwide, until it later was bought by Tuner Entertaiment and Warner Bros. Pictures (both divisions of TimeWarner/WarnerMedia), the current owners of the Tom and Jerry franchise. *** The Smurfs films would've be produced by DreamWorks Pictures instead of Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation (although the animation would still be done by Sony Pictures Imageworks), and even the CGI design style of the Smurfs and Azrael in the live-action film duology would look cartoony and identical to Peyo's artwork, much like Smurfs: The Lost Village. * They would've also started to make live-action shorts in 1949 and live action films in 1955. ** The Road to El Dorado would've be a 1955 live-action film (as DreamWorks' first live action film) and then be remade as an animated film in 2000, and the 1955 version would've not been a musical compare to the 2000 version. ** Deep Impact would've been made in 1958 before it was remade in 1998. ** The 2003 film Old School would be orginated as a 1979 film before having a remake in 2003. ** The 2001 Tom Hanks' film Cast Away would've be originated as a live-action short film produced in 1959 before remade as a full-length movie adaptation. *** In this AU version, it would be different from the reality's film version such as the main character would be a sailor in the 1959 version, while its 2001 remake couterpart is a FedEx deleiver, TBD * In 1994, DreamWorks would've be acquired and took over by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen and then later NBCUniversal in 2016. ** In real life, DreamWorks Animation is owned by NBCUniversal while DreamWorks Pictures is owned by Amblin Partners (despite Universal jointly own it), but in this AU, DreamWorks and its divisions would be wholly owned by NBCUniversal. * DreamWorks Animation would've be remained as part of the main DreamWorks studio instead of becoming into a separate company. * DreamWorks' home video distribution label would've founded in 1984. ** It would've gone through names such as DreamVideo (1984-1986), DreamWorks Home Video (1987-1997), and finally DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present). ** Though the some non-USA video publishers for DreamWorks would've be various home media distributors, both formerly and currently, like Sony Pictures Home Entertainment in Japan, India, TBD, Village Roadshow Home Entertainment in Australia, TBD. * DreamWorks Pictures would've have two buildings like its animation department at Glendale, CA and its department with live-action films and TV shows at Universal City, CA. * DWA's division DreamWorks Classics would've be a division of DreamWorks Studios founded in 1997 which holds the collection of pre-1997 animated and live action movies and TV shows produced by DreamWorks before acquiring Classic Media in 2012. ** Most of Don Bluth's films would've be bought by and transferred to DreamWorks Studios through its DreamWorks Classics label in 2017, with the exceptions of Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent and Titan A.E due to being now owned by The Walt Disney Company via 20th Century Fox Animation. ** The rights to Peyo's The Smurfs and Johan and Peewit would've be owned by DreamWorks through its DreamWorks Classics banner. * DreamWorks Interactive would've be founded in 1982 (formerly known as DreamGames until 1990). * DreamWorks' defunct division Go Fish Pictures, which distributed independent, art, foreign and anime films in USA, would've be remained operating and then would’ve be transferred to DreamWorks Animation. * DreamWorks Television would've be founded in 1956 and still operating. ** Teletoon's Planet Sketch would been produced by DreamWorks Animation Television/Moonboy Animation as Sketch Satires, an adult sketch show co-created by Matt Groening and Seth MacFarlane with more segments, as a 22-minute show instead of in 11 minutes, and it would still running. *** The hand-drawn/flash-animated segments would continue to be used. *** Also, the superhero episodes of the YouTube webseries How It Should Have Ended would been also as a recurring segment in Sketch Satires, while they remain also on Internet. *** Making Fiends, a popular webtoon and TV series would've appearing as a segment of Sketch Satires. *** YouTube channels such as AOK, mashed, Flashgitz, Smosh (via its now-defunct "Shut Up! Cartoons" channel from 2015 to 2017), Alligator Tub, TBD would make segments for Sketch Satires, while remaining on YouTube. *** Some segments in the show are just made-up and original. *** The QPiz, an Italian animated short series, would've appearing as a segment of Sketch Satires. ** Two 1960s cartoons The Funny Company and Roger Ramjet would've be co-produced by DreamWorks Television. ** The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! would've be co-produced by DreamWorks Animation Television. It would've be also based on the 2003 film, as well. ** Jimmy Two-Shoes, Fugget About It and Camp Lakebottom, three Canadian cartoons, would've be co-produced by DreamWorks Animation Television. *** Fugget About It would been produced under the Moonboy Animation banner. ** A PBS Kids animated series Adventures from the Book of Virtues would've be co-produced and labeled by DreamWorks Animation Television. * TBD Category:What If?